Redevenir un Homme
by bagin31
Summary: Douze ans de captivité dans la prison d'Azkaban. Douze ans que je survis et végète sans aucun espoir.  Mais ce jour là, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma liberté afin d'assouvir ma vengeance et protéger Harry.


**Devenir un homme **

Durant plusieurs jours, je ne saurai dire le nombre, peut-être même des semaines, j'ai gardé précieusement ces petits bouts de pains. Les conservant sous ma miteuse paillasse, les cachant du regard des Détraqueurs. Je résistais à la tentation d'assouvir ma faim avec ces miettes, que j'avais prélevées de ma maigre pitance journalière.

Je savais, que bientôt le Ministre reviendrait visiter les prisonniers pour le contrôle annuel. Je le savais parce qu'à chaque fois que cet évènement approchait, les Détraqueurs ne s'acharnaient pas sur nous, les prisonniers. Ils nous surveillaient de loin, ne s'approchant de nous que lorsqu'on tentait d'avoir un contact avec un autre être humain ou de s'éloigner de quelques pas de la surface qui nous était réservée lors de la promenade mensuelle. C'est cette absence d'acharnement et de cruauté, sans aucune justification qui me renseignait sur l'imminence de cette arrivée.

J'avais préparé mon évasion avec minutie. J'avais encore, malgré mon désespoir la capacité de penser. Ma condition d'Animagus me permettait d'évader mon esprit, de le libérer de l'étau de souffrance qui enserrait ceux qui croisaient la présence de ces monstres, de gagner ces précieuses secondes qui séparaient la douleur de la folie.  
Je m'étais transformé en gros chien, scrutant le silence dans l'attente de ce petit son si léger du clapotement de la clé dans la serrure, signe qu'un être vivant entrait dans Azkaban. Je désespérais de pouvoir l'entendre, car je voyais au faible rayon de lumière qui traversait ma cellule que le jour déclinait. Quand soudain ce bruit salvateur résonna à mes oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Je savais que je n'avais plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le Ministre ne s'approche de ma cellule. Je reprenais aussitôt ma forme humaine.

Je regroupais les miettes de pain rassis dans la paume de ma main, les posais dans l'écuelle sale qui me servait d'assiette et ajoutait de l'eau. Si la nourriture était plus qu'insuffisante, ce n'était pas le cas de l'eau que l'on recevait en abondance par le biais d'un petit tuyau encastré dans le mur, à hauteur de mes hanches, qui se mettait à cracher une eau limpide lorsqu'on approchait la bouche de lui.  
Avec mes doigts, je façonnais une boulette gluante, assez grande pour l'usage que je lui réservais et assez petite pour passer inaperçu dans le creux de main.

J'attendais, enroulé sur moi, en boule au creux de ma paillasse. Il ne fallait pas que cet imbécile de Ministre se rende compte que je l'attendais et surtout que je pouvais encore penser. Sa précédente visite, il y a quelques mois avait été écourtée pour des raisons que j'ignorais, mais il avait laissé son journal, dont la lecture m'avait informé des événements extérieurs et me motivait à m'enfuir.

Le pompeux Cornelius Fudge venait d'entrer dans la cellule, accompagné de Barty Croupton Senior, il ne put s'empêcher en voyant mon triste état de faire une remarque sur la déchéance du dernier héritier d'une si grande famille de sang-pur. Les yeux dans le vague, je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre ses propos. Ennuyé de cette visite obligatoire, Cornelius et son collègue s'apprêtaient à sortir de la cellule quand brusquement, comme poussé par une rage indescriptible, je me précipitais sur eux, la bouche ouverte et menaçante.  
Les deux officiels, apeurés reculèrent vers la sortie et passèrent la grille. A ce moment d'un bond je sautais vers la grille et glissais subrepticement ma boulette dans le creux de la gâche. Cornelius, privé de sa baguette, laissée dans le bureau d'accueil de la prison claqua la grille avec force, me faisant tomber sur le sol en terre battue. Les tremblements dans sa voix m'assuraient de sa frayeur, même s'il tentait de minimiser l'accident en plaisantant avec Barty. Allongé sur le sol, j'adoptais une position fœtale, gémissant.

Je me complaisais dans mon numéro « d'homme, ayant sombré dans la folie » et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de vérifier que mon plan avait fonctionné. Si la grille ne pouvait être ouverte que par le biais d'une clé, le simple fait de la refermer suffisait à assurer sa fermeture sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de la tourner. J'avais mis la boulette dans la gâche, espérant que le surplus amidonné empêcherait le pêne de s'emboiter parfaitement dans ce dernier. Je ne devais absolument pas bouger tant que la visite officielle avait lieu. Les quelques minutes qui restèrent furent parmi les plus longues de ma vie, chaque seconde me semblait être une éternité qui me séparait d'une potentielle et espérée liberté.  
Je vis enfin, les Détraqueurs se diriger vers l'extérieur, accompagnant cet imbécile de Ministre. Je devais patienter encore quelques instants, surveiller le bruit sourd, avec mon ouïe humaine, je ne pouvais me permettre de me transformer avant d'être près de l'enceinte de la sortie. Je ne parvenais plus à entendre le moindre bruit, il fallait que je tente ma chance.

Devant la grille, je fermais les yeux, comme si je ne préférais pas avoir une réponse visuelle à ma question. D'une main tremblante, j'agrippais les barreaux de la grille et effectuais une poussée forte.  
Quel bruit merveilleux que ce raclement de la grille sur ce sol poussiéreux. Je garderais presque les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce délicieux moment, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder. Le temps est compté.

Je sors en courant, mes jambes sont un peu engourdies par le manque d'exercice mais mon désir de sortir de cet enfer semble donner à mes membres une motricité surnaturelle. Je me dirige vers le bureau, à quelques mètres de la sortie.  
Il faut absolument que j'entre dans ce bureau et récupère ma baguette.

Une simple table, en chêne massif non traité, remplie la pièce. Sur celle-ci se trouvent alignées des centaines de baguettes, agglutinées les unes aux autres. Je sais, pour avoir surpris une conversation au début de mon incarcération, du temps où les Aurors gardaient cette prison que chaque baguette était reliée à son propriétaire et que nul ne pouvait toucher une baguette ne lui appartenant pas sans déclencher une alarme qui attirerait l'attention des gardiens.

Je dois absolument choisir la bonne baguette, je ne pourrais résister à une autre torture des Détraqueurs. J'ai besoin de la retrouver. Je dois protéger Harry.

Les secondes passent, mais mes yeux ne parviennent pas à distinguer ma chère baguette. Je survole de la paume de ma main les baguettes espérant qu'un tiraillement, un indice m'indique ma baguette. Moins de deux minutes se sont écoulées, mais je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Je dois rester concentré mais je sens mon impatience poindre. Il faut que je me calme. « Cette baguette, où est-elle ? ».  
Le silence est rompu par un inquiétant petit crissement. Je me précipite vers cette baguette d'acajou, qui semble être la mienne, j'en suis presque sûr. Je la saisis tandis que résonne dans la prison la sirène de l'alarme.

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher ma baguette, je saisis cette dernière entre mes dents, me transforme en gros chien noir et me précipite vers la sortie. Mon odorat de chien développé m'informe de la présence d'un rongeur dans la pièce et du coin de l'œil, je vois l'infâme rat, qui fut la cause de ma précipitation.  
Si j'avais été plus sensé, j'aurais pu comprendre que ce petit bruit était trop faible pour avoir été produit par un humain et les Détraqueurs sont silencieux, on ne peut être averti de leur arrivée imminente que par cette sensation de froid qui envahit tout votre être et même votre âme.

Quelques mètres me séparent de la sortie. Je franchis cette simple porte qui me sépare de ma liberté. Du haut de la colline, j'aperçois sur le côté septentrional du lac le bateau du Ministre qui accoste sur la rive, le bruit de l'alarme est trop faible pour avoir attiré leur attention.  
Mais je vois aussi les Détraqueurs qui se dirigent en masse vers la prison. Je sais que sous ma forme animale, ils ne feront pas attention à moi. Les sentiments et émois sont trop faible à percevoir chez une bête pour qu'ils trouvent un moindre intérêt à se nourrir de la douleur provoquée par le ressassement de souvenirs ignobles.  
Et c'est mon Animagus qui m'a permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie la plus abjecte. Pas comme ma folle de cousine, dont le séjour à Azkaban, n'a fait que renforcer sa démence naturelle.

Je descends la colline et me précipite dans l'eau. Lors de ma course, j'effleure un Détraqueur qui me glace sans qu'il ne fasse attention à ma présence. L'eau fraîche du lac est presque clémente en comparaison de ce contact. Avec mes pattes, je me meus dans l'eau, m'aspergeant la truffe avec mes mouvements désordonnés qui me permettent tant bien que mal de rejoindre la rive.

Je suis épuisé, mais je sais qu'il faut que j'atteigne l'orée de cette forêt qui entoure le lac. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent sortir du périmètre qui leur est assigné par le Ministère. J'arrive enfin devant le fossé qui sépare la forêt du chemin de ma liberté.  
D'un bond, j'atterris sur le sentier caillouteux et j'en viendrais presque à gambader tant la joie d'avoir réussi me submerge. Je ne résiste pas à la tentation de faire une pirouette malgré ma fatigue.  
Je retrouve pendant ces quelques instants l'insouciance et la gaieté de ma jeunesse. Mais l'épuisement me gagne, je dois trouver un endroit abrité pour me reposer.  
Je ne peux compter sur l'abri naturel d'un arbre car le paysage, à l'exception de cette forêt, en est dénué de taille suffisante pour m'assurer une moindre protection contre les intempéries à venir. Des précipitations qui ne devraient tarder à arriver si j'en juge la couleur grisâtre du ciel et l'amoncellent de nuages menaçants.

Mon attention fut attirée, par l'éclat d'un rayon de soleil sur un morceau de fer dont je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la silhouette, mais dont la position dans l'espace m'indiquait que c'était une « girouflette », un objet archaïque dont se servent les moldus pour indiquer le sens du vent.  
J'allais dans cette direction, inspirant avec force cet air, qui avait la saveur particulière de la liberté et qui ne sentait pas le renfermé de ma cellule.

Devant moi, était érigé une petite bâtisse en grosses pierres, agglutinées avec de la chaux, recouvertes d'un toit en ardoises grises. A sa droite, un peu en retrait et caché au regard des passants qui empruntaient la route, longeant cette maisonnette, un hangar que j'identifiais grâce à mon flair comme une écurie.

Je pensais qu'avec ma longue expérience avec Remus, j'étais immunisé contre tout danger et peur vis à vis d'un nombre certain d'animaux, mais ma rencontre avec ce vieux canasson à la robe baie me prouva que j'avais tort. Quelques grognements et coups de sabot furent nos premiers échanges. L'animal ne supportait pas ma présence dans son antre et cherchait à me chasser par tous les moyens. J'esquivais la plupart de ces coups, mais un seul suffit à me faire faire un vol plané. Heureusement un amas de paille amorti un peu ma chute et je me relevais, avec difficulté, mais prêt à faire face à ce colosse.  
Celui-ci me voyant à terre, était devenu indifférent à mon sort et s'était allongé pour se reposer, tout en me surveillant de son œil chevalin.  
Je saisis, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi que les hostilités avaient cessé et que si je me contentais de ce coin de paillasse, j'étais autorisé à rester pour la nuit. J'étirais mon corps douleureux dans une position confortable et m'endormis d'un sommeil bienvenu et réparateur.

Si les lueurs de l'aube ne parvinrent à me faire quitter le royaume de Morphée, le bruit de la porte de la grange et cette douce odeur de violette parvinrent à m'extirper avec douceur de son domaine.  
Une femme, dont l'âge semblait se rapprocher de la quarantaine, se tenait debout devant moi, la main dans la poche de son tablier, me fixant avec une curiosité et il me sembla une certaine bienveillance. S'accroupissant, elle me parla doucement, m'appelant son « Gros patapouf » et s'approcha de moi pour me prodiguer mille et une caresses.

Un traitement, dont je me pourléchais les babines, remuant ma queue en rythme, tout heureux de ces attentions. Savourant ce contact humain sur mes poils broussailleux. Je crois que si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine, j'en aurais pleuré tant le contact, les mots m'avaient manqué. Se sentir exister par le regard de l'autre, par le simple fait qu'il vous adresse une parole, par un simple frôlement physique qui vous assure de votre existence.  
Non, je pense que personne ne pourrait me comprendre à moins d'avoir été enfermé pendant des années sans aucun contact avec ceux de son espèce. Mes brèves promenades mensuelles ne duraient qu'une poignée de secondes, et nous étions trop, éloignés les uns des autres pour émettre un seul son communicatif. Nous avions perdu si vite l'habitude de lever nos yeux, que jamais nous ne croisions le regard de l'un ou de l'autre.

Et cette dame, sans le savoir me prodiguait la plus douce des médecines à mon âme torturée.  
J'aurais voulu que ce moment ait la saveur et la durée de l'éternité. Elle m'agrippa par le cou en m'exhortant de me lever et de la suivre. Ce que je fis docilement, encore engourdi par ses charmantes caresses. Elle me fit entrer dans la petite maison, salua un homme, dont je compris qu'il était son amant ou mari, à la façon tendre qu'elle avait de lui mettre en place le col de sa chemise. Et prenant une grande bassine en fer blanc, la remplit d'eau et d'un produit savonneux et m'invita à rentrer dedans. Je profitais de ce bain, aboyant joyeusement. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de chanter lorsque je faisais mes ablutions matinales, au grand désarroi de mes compagnons de dortoir et avant de mon jeune frère qui pleurnichait dans les bras de Mère, tellement mes cris lui faisaient peur. Je crois que mon ami Lupin avait raison, je suis d'une compagnie plus agréable en Animagus.

Je profitais encore quelques heures de ce traitement, savourant la gentillesse de cette femme qui m'avait procuré plus d'attentions que je n'en avais eu depuis plus d'une décennie. Je me décidais à prendre congé d'eux.  
Je mis ma tête sur les genoux de l'homme, comme si je quémandais une caresse, qu'il m'accorda en riant et me traitant de « polisson ». Ensuite, j'appuyais mes deux pattes antérieures sur le rebord de la chaise et je donnais des coups de langues sur le visage de mon hôtesse pour lui marquer toute ma reconnaissance.  
Et je trottinais vers la porte, marquant ainsi mon désir de reprendre la route. Je vis qu'elle était réticente à me laisser partir, elle semblait le genre de personne à ouvrir son cœur et ayant une grande capacité à aimer et je ne doutais pas que j'aurais été le plus choyé des chiens. Pourtant, elle ouvrit la porte en soupirant, me laissant libre de mes mouvements et de ma destinée.

Je gambadais pendant plusieurs heures pour arriver à proximité de Pré-au-lard. Je voulais me réfugier dans notre grotte, que nous avions scellé d'une énigme gravé dans la pierre, qui avec une pression des doigts aux bons endroits permettait d'ouvrir un passage.  
Les derniers rayons de soleil ayant fini leur office, je pensais que nulle âme qui vive ne s'aventurerait à déambuler, la nuit tombée. Je reprenais rapidement ma forme humaine et prenais le chemin derrière le magasin de friandises, qui se prolongeait vers un sentier serpentueux, que la végétation avait recouvert. J'allais m'engager sur ce sentier lorsqu'un cri attira mon attention.

Une petite fille, avec deux nattes blondes, me regardait avec un réel sentiment d'horreur et de peur. Je me doutais bien que toutes ces années à Azkaban avait eu quelques répercussions sur mon apparence mais je ne pensais pas inspirer une telle crainte.  
Je m'approchais doucement d'elle pour la rassurer, que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Et lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer ces mots, un simple grognement inaudible sorti des mes lèvres. Ma bouche n'arrivait pas à formuler de manière correcte de simples mots.

Trop d'années murés dans le silence avait eu raison de ma capacité à m'exprimer. Depuis mon entrée à Azkaban, je n'avais parlé à aucune âme qui vive. J'avais appris, comme tous les autres prisonniers à ne jamais chercher à communiquer avec l'un d'entre eux. Les brimades et insultes des premiers mois avaient fait place très rapidement à un silence angoissant et impénétrable.  
Les mots attiraient l'attention de ces nouveaux gardiens. Le traitement qu'ils nous faisaient subir était si atroce, si effroyable que les abominables sorts de crucio ou doloris paraissaient presque de simples morsures comparées à ce démembrement de l'âme. Je m'étais muré dans un silence salvateur. Mon esprit continuait à fonctionner, à émettre des idées, des projets. Mais seulement deux mois après l'arrivée des Détraqueurs, jamais plus je ne fis usage de la parole lors de mon emprisonnement.

« Maman ! ». Le cri effrayé de la petite fille, se précipitant vers une maison, me tira de ma torpeur. Je compris que la fuite était ma seule chance. Je m'étais enfui pour protéger Harry, je ne devais pas retourner à Azkaban. Je reprenais ma forme d'Animagus et galopais en direction de la grotte. La chance était avec moi, la nuit était sombre, peu d'étoile au firmament qui pourraient éclairer le fugitif que j'étais.  
Je me terrais longtemps dans un buisson, à proximité de ma grotte. James et moi l'avions découverte le dernier mois de notre scolarité à Poudlard, lors d'une de nos nombreuses escapades. Cette fois-là, Remus ne nous accompagna pas, trop affairé à ses études et à l'obtention d'un diplôme qui lui permettrait un jour d'exercer son rêve de devenir professeur et Peter, lui, avait écopé d'une retenue pour s'être laissé prendre lors de l'une de nos actions punitives sur les Serpentards.

James avait toujours été fasciné par les romans d'aventures moldus comme ceux de Stevenson, Conrad et Kipling, et il m'avait proposé de faire de cette grotte notre caverne, notre repaire secret. Il me fit jurer de ne jamais révéler à personne son emplacement. Il voulait faire la surprise à Lily et aux autres membres du groupe. Il se plongea dans la lecture de grimoires familiaux et après moult sortilèges façonna ce mécanisme fort simple en apparence. Jamais James ne partagea sa découverte avec une autre personne. La guerre contre Voldemort et cette nuit tragique d'Halloween eurent raison de lui.

Puisqu'aucun bruit ne troublait la quiétude de la nuit, je décidais de prendre forme humaine, d'appliquer mes doigts aux endroits stratégiques, afin d'exercer la pression nécessaire à l'enclenchement du système d'ouverture. Je rentrais aussitôt et faisait une action semblable de l'autre côté pour refermer la paroi. Je ne craignais pas de manquer d'air, de multiples fissures dans la cavité de la roche m'assurait le renouvellement de l'air, sans toutefois être assez importante pour permettre au moindre regard de pouvoir espérer voir quoique se soit. Un simple filet d'eau sortant d'une cavité dans la roche m'assurait de ne jamais être à court de boisson. Il formait une petite mare, sur laquelle je me penchais pour rafraichir mon visage

En apercevant mon reflet dans l'eau, je ne pus retenir un mouvement de répulsion qui m'incita à m'éloigner de mon image.  
Je ne connaissais pas cet homme là.  
Le jeune homme insouciant à la chevelure ébène et aux yeux gris rieurs avaient fait place à un homme hagard, effrayant.  
Le manque de nourriture avait creusé mes traits. Les os de ma mâchoire saillaient donnant à ma figure un aspect menaçant que je n'avais pas avant mon enfermement. La parcimonie de sommeil, auquel je m'étais astreint, avait creusé des cernes indélébiles sous mes yeux et la cavité de mes orbites s'était enfoncé me donnant ainsi un aspect cadavérique. Mes cheveux noirs étaient ternes, fourchus ayant perdu leur souplesse d'antan. Mes dents blanches avaient pris une coloration dorée. Mais surtout ce qui me choqua au-delà de mon aspect physique peu reluisant, c'est mon regard. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce regard, même pas de la tristesse.  
C'est comme si mes yeux, reflet de mon âme meurtri s'étaient éteints.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, témoin muet de mon désespoir, de ma joie d'avoir retrouvé ma liberté, de ma détermination à protéger mon filleul, de mon envie de vengeance et de mon sentiment de vide. Et c'est sous ces sentiments contradictoires que je m'endormis.

Je passais la majorité de mon temps dans cette grotte. Je sortais rarement et seulement sous ma forme Animagus. J'avais fait quelques incursions dans le village de Pré au lard où j'avais subtilisé quelques nourritures laissées dans les poubelles. J'aurais pu quémander des denrées, en remuant la queue ou en faisant un petit tour qui attirerait leur bonne grâce, mais je refusais d'être dépendant de qui que ce soit.

Lors de mes pérégrinations, j'avais trouvé un vieux couteau usagé à la lame émoussé que je ramenais dans ma caverne. Je répétais les mouvements ancestraux des moldus et je parvins à force d'obstination et d'écorchures sur les mains, grâce à deux pierres à affiner le tranchant de la lame pour lui redonner sa fonction première.  
Lorsque j'entaillais le bout de mon doigt pour vérifier son affutage et que du sang perla. Je poussais un cri de joie, regardant avec une certaine ferveur mon compagnon de vengeance, tout en baignant mon index dans une salive cicatrisante.  
Jamais, je n'aurais cru éprouver du plaisir à tenir un instrument, dont je savais qu'il serait au contraire de ma baguette, non pas un outil de défense et de combat, mais le prolongement de ma haine.

La baguette que j'avais récupéré me permettait de lancer quelques sorts, la plupart mineur et toujours ceux que je pouvais déjà faire en informulés. L'usage conscient de la parole devenait de plus en plus urgent. Je tentais sans aucun résultat tangible de formuler des phrases. J'arrivais à prononcer quelques syllabes intelligibles simples comme « oui » et « non ». Mais j'avais un caractère trop impatient, pour supporter l'idée d'un réapprentissage de la parole. Il fallait que ça revienne d'un coup. Que s'efface en quelques minutes mon séjour à Azkaban, ma descente aux enfers.

Près d'une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon évasion. De nombreuses affiches exhortaient à ma capture et encourageaient ceux qui me verraient à ne rien tenter contre cet homme dangereux. Sous la forme d'Animagus, je m'approchais de Poudlard espérant un jour voir mon filleul et guettant l'apparition de son _ami _à la chevelure rousse.  
Ce fut, lors de l'entrainement de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour le match qui devait les opposer en début du mois de novembre aux Serpentards, que je le vis pour la première. Je le vis évoluer dans le ciel, fendant l'air avec dextérité et attrapant avec une aisance naturelle le Vif d'Or.

Pendant quelques instants, je crus retrouver mon frère, tant la ressemblance à première vue avec son père semblait importante. Il avait bien sûr les magnifiques yeux verts de Lily, mais aussi la chevelure indisciplinée et en épi de son père, mais aussi la forme de son visage, ses traits les plus marquant même si je le constaterais plus tard il avait la mâchoire un peu plus pointue, et le nez plus fin que James.

Mais je crois que je voulais pendant quelques instants, avoir l'illusion que mon frère était de retour. C'était un désir égoïste, je le savais bien, mais seul ceux qui ont été privé de leur plus grand ami, de leur compagnon d'âme sauront ce que je ressens.  
Je crois que c'est différent de la perte de l'être aimé : de la solitude de deux âmes naît un sentiment indéfinissable, qui fait que chacun se voit renforcé, grandit par le regard et le contact de l'autre.  
Perdre son âme sœur c'est perdre cette partie de soi qui vous a rendu meilleur.  
Perdre son meilleur ami, c'est renoncer à son altérité, c'est rester, à jamais, amputé d'une relation qui vous a construit et fait de vous ce que vous étiez.

Ces quelques minutes d'observation suffirent à me bouleverser. J'avais vu mon filleul, le fils de mon meilleur ami. De retour dans mon antre, assis en tailleur sur le sol, je tentais de prononcer ce nom chéri « Harry ». Je ne parvins qu'à dire un son ressemblant à « Rarry ». Pourtant, j'avais participé au choix de ce prénom, lui proposant le nom d'un des personnages de son auteur préféré, Robert Louis Stevenson dans « La flèche noire ». Jamais, je n'aurais cru que notre Harry connut un destin similaire, même si les rôles étaient inversés. Le jeune héros cherchait à se venger et obtenir justice pour le meurtre de son père, Harry. Y a-t-il une fatalité qui fait que ceux qui portent ce prénom sont destinés à mourir ou souffrir de la perte du père ?

Cette impossibilité à prononcer un nom aussi simple, suffit à me mettre dans une rage terrible. Je vociférais, je hurlais ma colère. Et comme une tempête qui arrive subitement, je me calmais aussi rapidement. C'est ce jour là que je décidais de réapprendre à parler, de donner une expression orale à mes pensées. Je planifiais aussi mon entrée à Poudlard afin d'éliminer cet infâme traitre.

Le jour du triste anniversaire de leur disparition, j'empruntais l'un des passages secrets qui reliait Pré au lard à Poudlard. Je me mouvais en silence, profitant de la nuit pour accomplir mon forfait. J'avais, accroché à ma ceinture, ce couteau dont la lame argentée aurait pu me trahir, si des rayons solaires ou même lunaires avaient jeté leurs éclats sur moi.

J'arrivais enfin à l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor et je tentais de négocier mon entrée à une grosse dame. Celle-ci offusqué d'être dérangée, me toisa avec mépris, commença à s'engager dans un long discours sur le manque de savoir-vivre de notre époque, et m'exhorta à m'exprimer de façon plus compréhensible qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison bourré.  
Je savais, même si mon élocution était imparfaite, que j'avais réussi à prononcer les mots « rentrer », « danger », « Harry », « traître » et instinctivement, je cherchais à me débarrasser de cet élément gênant qui m'empêchait de protéger mon filleul.  
Je sortis mon couteau, lacérant la toile, tandis que la grosse dame s'échapper en dindonnant et poussant des cris de frayeurs. Cris qui réveillèrent tous les tableaux de Poudlard et m'obligèrent à une retraite stratégique et salutaire.

Je n'eus pas pendant de longues semaines, une autre occasion de pouvoir approcher d'aussi près Harry et Peter. Je me contentais d'observer à distance la vie de Harry. J'eus envie de lui faire un cadeau et commis la folie d'aller dans le Chemin de Traverse, afin de retirer de l'argent à la Banque Gringotts. Je savais que, par leur éthique du métier, nul ne trahirait ma présence.  
J'empruntais la cape et la capuche d'un jeune sorcier et pu ainsi accéder à mon coffre où je retirais seulement l'argent nécessaire à mon achat. J'aurais pu, j'en conviens prendre l'argent nécessaire à mon confort quotidien, mais je voulais seulement offrir à Harry un présent de la part de son parrain, afin qu'il comprenne à quel point il comptait pour moi. Jamais personne ne fut au courant de cette folie dans mon évasion.

Un match de Quidditch, fut pour moi une autre occasion de pénétrer dans le château pour rechercher Peter ou Croûtard, comme il se faisait appeler sous sa forme Animagus. J'avais entendu le rouquin parler de sa disparition, accusant le chat de la jeune fille d'avoir commis le forfait, mais je n'étais pas dupe.  
Je le soupçonnais même d'être un potentiel traître et je n'eus aucun scrupule en pénétrant dans le dortoir à user de mon couteau sur sa literie, ne me préoccupant en aucun cas de la frayeur que j'aurais pu lui causer. Mais nulle trace de ce rat.

Je pris mon mal en patience, moi l'impulsif. Je réappris au prix de nombreux effort à user de la parole de façon si distincte, que personne ne put imaginer un seul instant que j'en avais été privé. Je me forçais chaque jour à dire ce que je pensais, grimaçant au début aux sons gutturaux et informes qui sortaient et éprouvant une joie enfantine au fur à mesure que je me réappropriais le langage et ma voix. Et parallèlement à cet apprentissage, je m'entrainais à lancer des sortilèges. La baguette ne m'appartenant pas, j'avais quelquefois des difficultés à réaliser certains sortilèges, mais sa composition, semblable à la mienne, facilita, tout du moins, mon appropriation. Seul quelques cinq centimètres la distinguait de la mienne.

Et c'est par une nuit de juin, que je pus enfin mettre la main sur Peter. Je ne vous conterais pas en détail cette nuit, car je suis sûr que Harry le ferait aussi bien que moi. Mais je peux vous dire à quel point elle a eu de l'importance pour moi. Je retrouvais pour la première fois le seul ami qui était encore de ce monde. Il arriva juste au moment où je tentais de convaincre Harry de mes bonnes intentions à son égard. Je vis avec une certaine surprise, son ami le rouquin, tenter de s'interposer entre moi et mon filleul et je compris à cet instant que mes soupçons à son égard étaient infondés.  
Il n'y avait pas toujours un traître dans un groupe.  
L'intervention intempestive de Severus ne fit que reculer de quelques minutes ma ferme intention de supprimer définitivement ce traître. Sans l'intervention de Harry, je crois que nous perdions, Rémus et moi à jamais une partie de notre âme dans un simulacre de justice qui aurait hanté nos jours à jamais.  
Il avait en lui la grandeur d'âme de son père, même si les blessures de la vie avaient fait de lui un être moins arrogant et prétentieux que son père, même si ce n'était qu'une simple apparence dont nous avions appris au fil de notre amitié à percer la carapace.

Le long cheminement vers cette nuit m'a permis de redevenir enfin un Homme. Jamais Harry ne sut à quel point il me fut difficile de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Et si ce n'est un simple tremblement dans ma voix, causé par l'émotion, ce fut d'une voix claire et limpide que je proposais à Harry de venir vivre avec moi. Les événements futurs eurent malheureusement raison de cette promesse.

Harry en m'empêchant de tuer Peter m'avait permis de conserver ma part d'humanité. Je suis resté humain grâce et à cause de lui.

Ce texte n'ayant pas été bêta-readé, de nombreuses coquilles doivent subsister, n'hésiter pas en m'en faire part, ni à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez.


End file.
